An unconditional love
by sayera
Summary: This is a klaroline story set after 3x22 and how i see their relationship moving forward.Other characters like elena,damon,stefan and rebekah will also be there along with some new charcters.I am trying to add some more history about the originals to this story as well.
1. Prologue

Prologue

1012

'It's a dark,dark night' thought Sayera as she looked out of the window of her mansion. _Something is off today, _she thought to her self it was a witch's feeling. She had tried to sleep but couldn't she had a feeling that something very very wrong was happening some where.

_Are my premonitions going to come true _she thought to herself again. _No not possible esther will never go through with it _she thought. Suddenly she heard a knock on the her door and she opened it immediately. He father stood in front of her looking pale and extremely worried.

'Father , what's wrong' sayera asked concerned .

'It's done' her father said 'the ritual like you said its done'.

Sayera felt like the earth beneath her had suddenly disappeared somewhere she could barely stand. With all her strength she said 'no, eesther w wwould never'

'I said its done' his father said angrily 'they did it the entire village knows' he said a little more calmly this time.

'Take your brother and leave now' her father said.

'No no I wont ,I am not going to leave you. Especially now that the darkness has finally come' said sayera.

Her father shook his head and said 'if they are really as powerful as the legend says then the first people they will come to kill is us and I dont want you and your brother here for that. I want you both to leave so that you can protect your brother and our bloodline can continue' he finished with a sigh.

'Go dear daughter get your brother and leave , protect him from the darkness.' He finally said planting a kiss on her forehead and leaving. Sayera was sure she saw tears in her father's eye's, the mighty Ricardo Petrova, the patriarch of one of the founding families of the werewolf blood line.


	2. Chapter 1The after effects

Chapter 1

The After effects

Caroline opened her eyes as sunlight came streaming through the room. She saw elena standing near the window deep in thought as usual. Elena had decided that she was not going to become a vampire last night. Just like her father had. Every one including her Stefan, damon, Jeremy and Matt had tried to convince her other wise. But Elena stuck to her decision only bonnie supported her.

Caroline didn't remember how she fell asleep all she remembered was crying and trying to convince Elena. Elena now looked at her. 'You are awake' she said caroline only nodded .

'Elena now that you have had time to think do you think that your decision' caroline said but before she could finish Elena cut in 'my decision is the same caroline, I don't want to be a vampire.'

Elena sighed and continued 'I know its strange coming from me. I mean my best friend is a vampire, the love of my life is , but I just don't want be one. Not because I think its wrong or something but because its not the life that I want'.

'Well then you are just going to have to deal with it' Caroline heard Damon say. Damon and Stefan were standing at the door to elena's room. Caroline had had enough of Elena ,Stefan and damon's drama last night. It had gone to as far as Damon claiming that Elena should have chosen him because he loved her more and would not have saved any one else over her. It was quite a shocking moment because till then no one even knew that Elena had made her final decision.

_Not that it would matter now_ caroline thought. 'I will leave you guys alone' said caroline and left before Elena could protest. When she came downstairs she saw bonnie and Jeremy sleeping while they were hugging on the couch together. She smiled despite herself. Caroline couldn't find matt anywhere and went out of the house.

As soon as she was out tears started falling on her face. _Every one leaves me_ she thought. _My father is gone, Tyler is dead and now Elena_. She had barely had had enough time to cry over Tyler when she found out that Elena is in transition and doesn't want to complete it. As she thought all this she fell on her knees on the ground and started sobbing loudly.

After crying for a while caroline gathered all her strength and decided that she was not going to cry for herself any more. This wasn't about her. It was about Elena and what she wants and as her best friend caroline was going to support her.

_If_ _this is her last day, then I am going to make it the most memorable day of her life. I am not going to let her spend her last day crying and hiding in a room. After all she was Caroline Forbes and it was her job that in this world of madness her friends should be as happy as possible even in dire situations_ Caroline thought.

Caroline put her usual bubbly face on and compelled her self to forget the ache she was feeling in every part of her body because out of two people she loved the most in her life she had lost one and was about to lose the other one. Caroline got up and walked inside Elena's house. Bonnie and Jeremy were up. As soon as bonnie saw Caroline she came up to her and said 'I know things with Elena are crazy but if you want to talk about Tyler'.

'I don't' said Caroline with a forced smile. 'Today is about Elena and not me. We can talk about me tomorrow but Elena has no tomorrow' Caroline said stifling a sob. Then they saw Damon storming down the stairs and Stefan and Elena standing calmly upstairs.

'What happened' Bonnie asked as Damon went out slamming the door. ' He doesnt understand' said Elena with tears in her eyes. _No this has to be her best day_ Caroline thought as she went after Damon.

Rebekah was sitting in her drawing room looking at some of klaus's drawings when she heard the noise. It was coming from the basement. _It has to be them_ she thought. Rebekah was prepared for this. She had known that the Salvatore brother's will come to desiccate her as well as soon as they found out that she killed their precious doppelganger .

_Well they are in for a surprise because she wasnt the one getting killed today they were _she though. _I am going to avenge my brother's death_ Rebekah thought. She went downstairs to the basement. Some one was defiantly there but she couldn't feel the Salvatore brothers presence infact she felt someone else's presence.

_Its not possible, my mind is playing tricks on me _she thought. Then suddenly she came face to face with the intruder he was holding some blood bags in his hands. Rebekah pushed the intruder against the wall with all her strength and said ' so sire boy ready to die' as shown as she said that she felt a powerful push against her chest as she fell down.

'Be careful whom you talk to' said Tyler.

'What the hell,

how are you stronger than me' said Rebekah. 'Because I am your brother Rebekah. Havent I told you before no one can kill me ,I will live always and forever.'

'Damon wait' said caroline as she followed him outside. 'Leave me alone barbie' said Damon.

'I would gladly but my best friend is about to die and right now she needs everyone she loves around her and you are one of them' said Caroline.

'What do you want me to do barbie hold her hand while she dies ,I cant I love her too much' damon said with the rare emotion in his eyes.

'No I want you to help me make her laugh and smile so that this death is easier for her' said Caroline.

'You have an eternity to be mad at Elena and Stefan for their decisions but Elena only has today. Just for today let her be with all the people she loves in the way she has always wanted so that her last day is the most beautiful day of her life. Damon, Elena will not change her decision no matter how angry you get. So instead of wasting the little time you have with her being mad at her spent it showing how much you love her. Then tomorrow when she is gone you can be mad at her again.' Damon looked at Caroline with his vulnerable eyes and said 'what do you have planned' he said softly

If rebekah was actually an 18 year old girl she would be dancing and jumping right now but she wasn't she was a 1000 year old original vampire so she kept her composure but her heart felt as if it would burst from happiness.

'I cant believe you actually thought I would die so easily' Klaus said as Rebekah hugged him tightly. She looked up at her brother and said 'you are right you are always a step ahead' she smiled.

'So I am assuming it was Bonnie who did the spell' said Rebekah 'when are you getting your body back.'

'Pretty soon' said Klaus 'but first I need to get the doppelganger again, drain her of her blood so that the hunter dies.'

Rebekah felt her knees weakening as she said ' Brother' rebekah said she had no idea how Klaus will take this news 'elena is dead I killed her'.

He brother looked at her with confusion then it was replaced by pure rage as he came forward 'What did you say' he said sternly.

'I I thought you were dead and Elijah told we have to run from the hunter and I didn't want to run anymore so I killed her so that the hunter dies' said rebekah.

Klaus's face twisted in anger as he tried to control it, Rebekah knew in that moment that if she wasn't Klaus's sister she would be dead right now. Klaus picked up the huge wooden table beside them and threw it across the wall and said ' you foolish girl'.


	3. Chapter 2 The after effects part 2

Chapter 2

The after effects part 2

Caroline silently crept inside her school's events management room. She had never thought in a million years that she will have to come into this room like thief after all she was the events coordinator head of her school until Rebekah compelled the teacher's to choose her. But ever since the council had found out about her she had go in like a thief every where. After all she couldn't let them find out that she was still in town. With every thing going so crazy the last thing she wanted was to face the council members who wanted her dead.

_I need to take the photos as soon as possible _thought Caroline. Although Damon was outside the school making sure no one especially a council member enters it she still had to get out of here as soon as possible. 'Shouldn't you be at a funeral' Caroline heard a familiar voice and closed her eyes she knew immediately who it was

'Rebekah' caroline said turning around. With all her power and speed caroline ran towards rebekah and threw her across the room and said 'You killed elena'.

The next thing caroline knew was that her feet were in the air instead of the ground and Rebekah had a tight grip on her neck. 'You are a baby vampire and I am one of the five most powerful vampires in the world show me some respect or next time you will be dead' said rebekah as she threw caroline like a doll.

Caroline felt a sense of relief as fresh air entered her lungs. 'How did you enter, didn't Damon see you' said Caroline while taking short breaths.

'Well he was too busy distracting the two council members who were looking for you and your sired boyfriend' said Rebekah as she was picking up few things of her from the room. As soon as she mentioned Tyler, Caroline's eyes filled with tears. She looked away from Rebekah and started to pick the pictures.

'Those are Elena's aren't they' said rebekah ' are they for the funeral party, am I invited'. Caroline glared at her.

'Fine I get the point, anyways now that I am leaving you wont have any one else to bother you and whatever is left of your gang' said Rebekah.

'You are leaving' said a surprised Caroline 'I thought the whole point of killing Elena was because you didn't want to run anymore.'

'I am not running, I am leaving ' said Rebekah trying to control her tears 'am not wanted here'.

' Ah then you are going to have a difficult time settling anywhere because a person like you is not wanted any where' said Caroline she knew it was beyond mean but she was too angry with rebekah to care.

'Of course I kill the precious holy Elena and I am the devil but you guys can kill my brothers but you are still the good guys' said rebekah.

Caroline was about to say some thing but Rebekah cut her ' you know what I think,I think you all are hypocrites. Anything you do to save Elena is just fine no matter how many people you have to kill for that, but if I try to protect my family I am wrong. My brother Finn never harmed any one of you but still you killed him so that Klaus can die and your precious Elena can be safe. But if I kill some one to make sure my family is safe I am wrong. If this is not hypocrisy then what is?' said rebekah with tears glistening in her eyes.

Caroline was shocked beyond words not only because she realized that Rebekah was right in her own way but because she was also crying or at least was controlling her tears. Rebekah held on to the chair beside her as if it would give her some strength and said ' You just tried to kill me because you were hurt that I killed Elena someone you have known and loved for 18 years only, your friends killed my brother whom I have known and loved for a 1000 years. You cant imagine my pain?' said rebekah softly.

Caroline felt an urge to console her but she fought it and reminded herself she might be right but she is still the one who killed Elena. Rebekah took Elena's photos that Caroline had kept on the desk 'Are these really for her funeral' asked Rebekah. Caroline didn't want to lie to her and said 'Elena is in transition' said Caroline as a surprised Rebekah looked up at her 'she had vampire blood in her system when you killed her but she is not going to complete the transition so she will die as soon as the day ends.' Said Caroline as she took the photo's from Rebekah's hands and walked out, leaving a stunned Rebekah all alone in the room.

'I need my body back witch, this body is too weak' Rebekah heard her brother say.

'Ok fine tomorrow meet me outside the town' she heard bonnie say.

'Where the hell were you' Klaus asked Rebekah as he kept his mobile in his pocket.

'Was picking up few of my things from school' said Rebekah.

'Good its time to leave, I need to get my body soon' said Klaus as Rebekah cut in 'I am not leaving with you nick'. Klaus gave Rebekah a stern look and said 'after the way you have ruined my life the last thing I want to deal with are your childish tantrums Rebekah. I am going to say this the last time , we are leaving now and after I get my body back tomorrow we will leave for New york, get my witches and find if they can work out another way for me to make the hybrids. Am I clear?' said Klaus as he gritted his teeth to control his anger.

'hmm well you might want to delay your plans because your doppelganger is alive' said rebekah coldly ' when I killed her she had vampire blood in her system. She has refused to complete the transition so she is alive till end of day. So you still have some more time to add to those blood bags of yours' said Rebekah pointing at Elena's blood bags in Klaus's bagpack 'after all you need them for your real family right, your hybrids' Rebekah finished.

'Who told you that' asked Klaus.

'I meet caroline at school she told me' said Rebekah as she saw her brothers emotions soften at her name. Rebekah felt a pang of jealousy _what was it about her that even the mention of her name softens Klaus_.

'Well apparently you are right sister, the plans need to be delayed' said Klaus with a smirk.

'And then I forced Elena to run in the competition with me , so they tied our legs together and we ran so hard that after we finished the race we fell into a pool of wet mud. It had rained the entire night. So this is that photo, when we received the first prize while we were covered in mud from head to toe.' Said Caroline as Matt,Jeremy,Stefan and Elena broke into fits of laughter.

'Well I remember this I laughed so hard watching you two fall in mud like that' said bonnie laughing.

'While everyone laughed that day at us' said Elena with a smile.

_This seems to be working_ thought caroline .She had tried to gather as many pictures of Elena from school and her house as she could and had made a kind of presentation with all her photos to show her the happy moments of her life, of course Damon helped a little bit. Caroline looked at Stefan who muttered a thanks under his breath. As Caroline was about to proceed further she heard a bell on the door.

' I will go and check' said Caroline. As she opened the door , Caroline felt as if she was dreaming she let out a small scream and staggered backwards and said 'Tyler.'


	4. 1012 part 1

_This is in continuation to the prologue. I am trying to add some kind of mystery in this. Hope you guys will enjoy. Just for clarity sake all the chapters in continuation of the prologue will be named 1012 part1,part2 and so on. Thanks for the reviews I will definitely incorporate your suggestions_

1012 part1

'Get your brother and leave' her father's words echoed in her mind as she looked out of the window trying to see past the heavy rains for any sign of her brother_. _

_I would leave with my brother if I can find him _thought Sayera. She saw one of her maid servants running towards her 'Lord Nathanial is here, he is outside in the carriage.'

_In the carriage what is he doing there _Sayera thought as she ran outside. She saw her brother near the carriage completely drenched and trying to take out something from the carriage.

'Nathanial , where have you been I have been looking for you' said Sayera as she came outside in the rain getting drenched herself ,she was about to complete her sentence when she saw what her brother was trying to take out from the carriage. He was carrying a body of a girl in his hands , she looked dead to Sayera.

Sayera took a closer look at the girl's face and gasped 'Tatia, what happened?' she asked her brother as he laid down the girl's body on the ground.

'They killed her' said her brother 'they used her blood for the ritual all of it'her brother said crying.

'No that's not possible, two of Esther's son's are in love with her, they would never let their mother kill her' Sayera finished.

'But they did' her brother said a little forcefully 'I saw it with my own eyes, I am the only one who truly loves her and no one else, that is why I got her out before Esther could completely finish her.'

Sayera didn't have the heart to tell her brother that he was still too late, Tatia looked dead to her. Her face had gone completely white and her body was cold but she had to tell him. 'Brother' said Sayera in a soft motherly voice 'she is gone' she said as she gently touched her brother's hand.

'No no I cant let her go, you you can help her, I know you can, your kind has that power I know I have heard the stories' said Nathanial. Sayera looked at her brother completely flabbergasted; she couldn't believe what her brother had just suggested.

'I I cant' she said recovering from her initial shock 'its against the law of nature and god' Sayera said standing up and moving away from her brother.

'Please sister, I have never asked you for anything do this for me, I lover her' Nathanial said but still saw denial in his sister's face.

'If you don't do this I will kill myself along with her' said Nathanial.

'Don't be ridiculous brother' said Sayera.

'I don't want to live without her' said Nathanial with determination. Sayera knew in that moment that she had no choice but to agree with her brother, after all she couldn't let him die her father had asked her to protect him. Sayera closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to the Gods of the Great Eastern mountains of Himalayas from where her descendants had come to forgive her.


	5. Chapter 3 War is coming

_So klaroline interactions begin from this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy_

Chapter 3

War is coming

_She is soo soft_ Klaus thought as her felt caroline's body against him, hugging firmly _she is like silk. _Klaus had hugged and even kissed her last night but he had forgotten how good she felt in his arms last night and now as he was holding her again all those feelings came back. Its not like he hadn't touched or held a woman before, he had a lot of times before but none had felt like this to him soft, gentle, fragile yet fierce.

Klaus remembered all those centuries ago when he had been with a lot of women ,he was even called Casanova at that time, he had touched them, kissed them and did a lot of other things to them only to feel something when he did all this. But he felt nothing, it felt that he was dead from inside, that a huge rock had replaced the place where his heart used to beat once.

But all that changed the day he healed Caroline, for the first time after centuries he felt something in his heart in place of the rock he thought he had. He knew his heart couldn't beat or anything but he felt something in it, something that made him feel human for only a split second. He also remembered the tingling sensation in his finger as he had touched Caroline's bracelet on her hand.

And now he could feel that tingling sensation all over his body as Caroline held on to him as if he was her life support. As he opened his eyes he saw her golden hair and strands of it on his shoulder. He smelled her hair and thought _it still smells of fruits_. He loved that scent of her hair.

'Tyler' Caroline said now looking up at him with her eyes closed 'please tell me again that this is not a dream, that when I open my eyes you wont disappear' said Caroline.

'Its not a dream' Klaus said softly.

Then as Caroline opened her eyes slowly, Klaus thought _there they are her big blue eyes. _He had the same feeling in that moment that he had had every time he had looked into those eyes, the first time they had met when he had told her she was collateral damage, then when he had showed her his paintings during the ball, then at the decade dance and then at school when he had saved her from Alaric, every time he felt that he would drown in that and that is the same feeling he was having now. Caroline was about to kiss him when he heard Matt say 'Oh my god guys its Tyler.' Klaus heard a lot of what's from the inside as the whole mystic falls gang came near the door. ' How the hell is this possible' Damon said.

'Ask bonnie' Klaus said ' she did a spell to unbind me from Klaus but we thought it wouldn't work. But when I got up in the morning in the woods and realized that I was still alive, I knew it had worked. Right Bonnie' he said giving bonnie a look that said _don't you dare deny it. _

'Yes yes of course you are right. I am glad it worked' said Bonnie looking confused.

'But Bonnie why didn't you tell us' asked Caroline.

'Ya if you knew a spell that would have unbound us from Klaus's bloodline you should have told us we wouldn't have spent all the time and energy in saving him from Alaric' said Damon.

'Well like Tyler said I didn't know if it would work so that is why I didn't tell you Caroline' said Bonnie ignoring Damon's questions 'I didn't want to get your hopes up'.

Caroline ran towards her friend and hugged her and said 'thanks is too small word to for what you have done for me' Caroline said as bonnie looked away embarrassed.

'So now that every one is over the initial shock of me being alive , can I come in' said Klaus. Bonnie was about to say something when Elena said 'Of course Tyler you dont need an invitation, come on in.' said Elena.

Klaus controlled his smirk as he walked inside Elena's house. Klaus looked at bonnie, she was definitely very angry with him. Like he cared, _the witch had served her purpose by doing the switching spell for him and after tomorrow once he gets his body back she will be useless to him again_ Klaus thought _if she still shows me this attitude I will probably kill her to teach her a lesson_.

Then his gaze shifted to Caroline's beautiful smiling face and all thoughts of killing just disappeared from his mind all he could think of was how her blue shirt matched her eyes bringing out their colour even more.

'I think you should talk to Tyler for sometime, alone' said Elena. 'No I want to be there for you now' said Caroline.

'She is right' said Bonnie immediately 'she doesn't need to be alone with Tyler right now. I mean we are all glad that he is alive and all but you are dying Elena. We all need to be with you right now' said Bonnie as Caroline nodded.

'Elena is dying. I don't understand what happened?' asked Klaus acting unaware he had to ask that now he couldn't exactly tell them that he knew the Elena situation.

'Well you guys go ahead, we will come in sometime' said Caroline as Stefan led every one inside the drawing room again.

Caroline held Klaus's hand and let him to a side. Klaus found himself unable to look anywhere else other than her eyes. 'Why are you looking at me like that' said Caroline. 'What do you mean' asked Klaus. 'Well you are looking at me like like' Caroline was about to say something but changed her mind, she sighed and updated him about Elena's incident last night and her decision.

'So what are all of you doing here right now' asked Klaus.

'Well lets just say that its Caroline Forbes way of dealing with tragedy, I am trying to remind her of all her happy moments' she said with a forced smile 'this is her last day and she has been so unhappy for the past few years. I just didn't want her go away being unhappy.' she said. Klaus looked at her in awe.

_How does she do it _ Klaus thought _how does she manage to be soo happy and even keep every one else happy around her in even the most hopeless and tragic situations _. _Like sun gives light to every one she gives a ray of hope to every one. And that is why after everything she had been through all the death and destruction she was full of this zest for life._ _And that is what truly made her the most beautiful women he had ever seen._

'Tyler' Klaus was brought back to the real world with Caroline's voice ' you are doing it again' said Caroline ' you are looking at me like' Caroline again didn't finish the sentence . _What is she trying to say _thought Klaus.

'Anyways lets go in we need to be with Elena today' said Caroline. _Yes, Elena_ thought Klaus _he had forgotten all about her and how he was here to take few remaining drops of her blood. After all his_ _past_ _experiences he should have learnt how big a distractions Caroline is for him. Every time he got into trouble over the past few weeks was because he got too distracted with Caroline, like at the grill, then at the decade dance where he had again gone just to see her for one last time and the again at school where he had gotten delayed in attacking Alaric when Salvatore brother's had held him because he was busy making sure Caroline is safe._

_I shouldn't look at her _Klaus thought _every time I look at her I forget everything else._

'You go ahead' said Klaus turning his back to her 'I will call my mom and tell her that we will leave tomorrow' said Klaus.

'I am glad you understand' said Caroline as she left.

As soon as she left Klaus realized that it wasn't her face, just the thought of her was enough to make him forget everything else that existed in the world. Klaus closed his eyes and switched off his emotions. He didn't have time to think about anything else right now. _A war is coming_ Klaus thought _the time is near I can feel it. And I need as_ _many hybrids as possible for this and I need to train them well. He remembered how easily the Salvatore brother's could kill his hybrids If they cant fight these young vampire's how will they fight a much more powerful enemy. I need more time I need to train them. I cant afford to waste any more time._ With that thought Klaus messaged Rebekah and said message Elena now and tell her the truth.


	6. Chapter 4 Time has come

_So I have had some reviews as per which the format is a little difficult to read so I have made a few changes. Please let me know if this works._

_Please continue to review the story and let me know if you like it or not. Also as this is the first time am I writing a fan fiction so please also give me points to improve upon._

Chapter 4

Time has come

'We need to take some action soon' said one of the council members banging his fist on the table. Ryan Oakheart held his head in his hands; they had been discussing this for long now.

Ryan had landed only a few days ago in Mystic falls. He had gone through pretty terrible divorce and had set out to travel the world in order to discover himself. When he had left he had asked Carol Lockwood to take his place as the head of the council. It seemed the right choice considering her husband was the Mayor. But it seemed like she had done a pretty terrible job at it.

As soon as he came back the very next day they had that fateful council meeting in which it was revealed that this town has been infested with vampires for long .And not only Sheriff Forbes and Carol Lockwood knew about this but their own children were one of them now. After that day no one has seen either one of them or their children.

After travelling the whole world and seeing the pain and suffering of the people all over the world, Ryan was sure of one thing that there are enough natural problems in this world for the innocent people they didn't need supernatural ones as well. That is when he decided to put his family's long time plan into action.

His ancestors were the ones who had founded this council and ever since then they were the ones heading it so it was obvious that they had secrets and knowledge of something's that no other council member knew. And secrets and knowledge was passed on only from an Oakheart to an Oakheart. _And finally after years now the time has come to put all that knowledge into use_ thought Ryan.

'Relax ladies and gentlemen, now that I have taken back the reins of the council again I assure that I have a definitive plan of action to rid not only this town but this world from all the vampire's. You can come out now.' said Ryan pointing towards the door to the library in his house.

A large man came with a huge built and blonde hair wearing a black suit and expressional less face. 'Would you be kind enough to introduce yourself to the respected members of the council' said Ryan to the man.

'Well I would like begin by saying that time has come to take the drastic measures.' said Kladius Eugene.

Rebekah was hiding behind a tree when she saw Elena coming with Stefan. She had done as Klaus had told her. She had told Elena that Klaus was actually the one who had started their bloodline and the only reason why her friends were still alive was because Klaus was still alive and if she needed to know more she had to come to the woods alone to met her.

And as expected Elena had messaged her immediately saying that she would come but she would get Stefan along. _These young naïve girls_ Rebekah thought _they always need a man to protect them._

'So you said at home that you wanted to spend some time with me alone' said Stefan

'Yes ,I really appreciate what Caroline did for me but I needed to speak with you alone. One last time' said Elena with tears in her eyes as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

_Well that's my que_ thought Rebekah as she saw Elena's hand gesture.

'I am sorry Stefan' said Elena as Rebekah crept up behind him and snapped his neck.

_I hope Rebekah does as she was told to. That girl is not particularly good at following instructions when she is angry_ thought Klaus. He was heading to the Lockwood mansion right now. As long as he was in Tyler's body he needed all his documents like his passport, his licenses etc. He wasn't sure how long it would take for Bonnie to restore his body.

_Till then I need to get everything I would need in case I have to leave the country. I will get everything I need and leave as soon as possible before Rebekah does something reckless _thought Klaus. As soon as he entered the Lockwood mansion he was shocked by the sight in front of him.

There were no lights but the room was lit with candles. Lots and lots of them. And then there were beautiful flower decorations in each corner of the room. And in the middle of the room was a table which had bottle of champagne and two glasses.

'What the hell is this' said Klaus irritated.

'I thought you would like it' said Caroline.

Klaus spun around as he saw Caroline standing in from of him. She was dressed in a white dress which went till one inch above her knees and it had two thin straps on her shoulders. _If angels would fall on earth they would just look like her now _thought Klaus.

'You hate it don't you' said Caroline.

'I can never hate anything about you' said Klaus mesmerized by her beauty.

'It's beautiful' Klaus said looking around the room. 'Just like you'. And now that Klaus did take another look at the room it did look beautiful to him or may be it was just because Caroline was in the room. _She makes everything look so beautiful_ thought Klaus.

'Well in that case' Caroline said moving away from him and near the music player 'dance with me' she said as she pressed a button on the player.

With that Caroline moved towards Klaus and put one hand on his shoulder and started dancing with him. Klaus had never felt so weak as he did now. It was as if he was under her spell dancing and moving as she was. He knew at that back of his mind that there were important things he needed to take care of but he couldn't focus on any thing right now. All he could thing of was _she is in my arms again_ and all those feelings in his heart and the tingling sensation in body came rushing back.

Caroline kept her head on his shoulder and said 'I thought we should celebrate your coming back. I mean you did kind of defeat death' said Caroline as she looked up at him. Klaus was speechless as he stared at the beauty of her face.

'You know yesterday when I thought you were dead, I I felt like someone had torn a part of my body and just left me to die. The pain was too much.' said Caroline as tear fell from her eyes on to Klaus's shoulder. 'I know you want us to leave as soon as possible because you want to protect me. I wasn't fully ready before but I am now' Caroline continued her head still on Klaus's shoulder 'after yesterday I realized that as long as I am with you nothing else matters to me. The way I am feeling right now I don't think I have ever felt like that' said Caroline

'What do you feel' Klaus asked suddenly curious

'I feel safe. Right now in your arms, I feel the safest I have ever felt' said Caroline

This was new for Klaus. He knew he could make people feel various emotions but safety .He was an evil murderous vampire. That last thing any one should feel with him is safe.

'And because you make me feel so safe, I will run to the darkest places with you' said Caroline as she lifted up her head from his shoulders to met his gaze. Klaus felt a strong pang jealousy because this is what he wanted. The undying love and loyalty without compulsion. This is what he had wanted for centuries. And know that he finally had it, it wasn't for him but for Tyler.

Their moment was broken as Caroline's phone began to buzz.

'Give me a minute may be its about Elena' said Caroline as she moved away from him and picked up her phone.

Caroline was surprised by the message, it was from Stefan and it said if you are with Tyler get as far as possible from him and call me and please don't tell him.

_This is weird_ thought Caroline. 'Hmm Tyler I had kept some thing for barbeque outside will you please get it in. I will set the table till then' said Caroline she hated lying to Tyler but she had no choice. Tyler hesitated for moment before he went outside.

Caroline called Stefan and asked 'What is it Stefan'

'It's not Stefan its me Bonnie. Please get the hell away from Tyler as soon as possible. He is not Tyler, he he is Klaus. I did a body switch spell. I am sorry Caroline' said Bonnie as a stunned Caroline looked towards the door from where Klaus had just entered.


	7. Chapter 5 The Prophecy

_So this is in continuation of the last chapter. It's a long chapter as many other things beside Klaroline happen. Please review and let me know if you are liking the story or not. Please suggest changes as well._

Chapter 5

The Prophecy

_I thank you all for being with me here. You all are truly my family. But now I need some time alone with Stefan _Damon remembered Elena saying. By now he knew no matter what he did and how he felt for Elena _Stefan will always be the one _Damon thought bitterly as he gulped down another sip of the beer he was having at The Grill.

'Hasn't any one told you beer actually doesn't drown your sorrows' Damon looked up a strange but hauntingly beautiful woman stood beside him. 'It's a vile drink that makes even the most sane person insane' said the strange woman.

'You know if you are trying to hit on me its not going to work. I am not in the mood today' said Damon. The strange woman beside him just smiled. 'Damon,Damon,Damon I am not hitting on you just trying to help you' said the strange woman. Damon was shocked _how she knew his name_

The strange woman sat beside him and Damon said ' How do you know my name'.

'I know a lot of things Damon, things you cant even fathom' she said getting serious. Damon noticed that she had a slight accent in her voice. 'I have been in mystic falls for long to know that any stranger who comes here and knows a lot of things is definitely a supernatural being' said Damon as the strange woman just smiled again.

'So a vampire or a werewolf?' asked Damon getting back to his drink . 'Neither but I am supernatural being and I can help you save Elena' said the strange woman.

Damon stared at her, not only was this mysterious woman some different kind of monster but she also knew about Elena and knew that she is dying or may be its a trap

'Elena is not dying, in fact she is safe and the greatest threat to her is dead' lied Damon. Damon wanted to test her if she was really telling the truth.

'I am not in a mood to be tested by a child, Damon. As matter of fact, Klaus is alive' said the strange woman. _So she is not lying, she actually knows everything, well not everything because Klaus was definitely dead_ thought Damon. 'Well you need to update your facts stranger, Klaus got staked by white oak tree so he is very much dead' said Damon. 'I know that but he is alive I don't know how. All I know is that he is alive' said the strange woman staring in space.

'How can you be so sure' Damon asked getting curious. 'Because its not written' said the strange woman.

Damon broke into laughter and said 'Its not written, well I am the one who is drinking but seems you are the one who has gone mad' Damon said picking up his glass to take another sip.

The strange woman snatched the drink from Damon's hands and said 'All you need to know is that my name is Sayera Petrova and I am here to help you'

'This isn't right' said Ryan Oakheart. 'I think we are past the stage of thinking what is right or wrong. Right now all we have to think about is survival' said Klaudius Eugene.

'I want us to survive but not at the cost of innocent blood' said Ryan as Klaudius interrupted him and said 'that girl is vampire and god knows how innocent people she has killed and her mother knew it and hid it. They are hardly innocent. This will send them a message' completed Klaudius as he directed some people standing beside to do his bidding. And then Ryan Oakheart saw them torch the Forbes house.

'Are you sure this will work' asked Damon again. This was really pissing of Sayera. _How many times do I have to repeat myself _thought Sayera. A few hours ago she had revealed her identity to Damon and immediately after that Damon had taken her to a witch named Bonnie and asked her if she is getting any negative vibes from Sayera. Sayera had just rolled her eyes at that. Of course the witch spilled out the entire truth about her body switch spell as soon as Damon told her that as per Sayera Klaus was still alive. Soon after that his brother, Stefan came in looking as he was about to die and told them how Rebekah had taken Elena. After Stefan told them that everything fit perfectly together like pieces of a puzzle. Klaus was alive in Tyler's body and had instructed Rebekah to kidnap Elena and drain her of her blood. Then they had immediately called one of their friends asking her to stay away from Tyler.

Sayaera hadn't listened to the whole conversation carefully until they said her name,Caroline. Immediately Sayera knew it had to be Caroline Forbes. _I need to tell her the truth as well_ thought Sayera as she turned to Damon and Stefan standing outside Klaus's mansion and said 'I am going to repeat this for the last time. I am going to go in and talk to Rebekah till then you guys enter the mansion from backdoor and take Elena to safety.' finished Sayera.

'Even I am going to say this the last time that this is a bad,bad idea. You just don't walk into lion's den and except to come out alive' said Damon. Sayera was really annoyed now she had had enough of Damon's childish gibberish. 'I think I know the originals a little better than you' said Sayera maintaining her calm.

As Sayera walked into their house she couldn't help but laugh at the irony of it all that last time she had walked into their house it was a small hut and now. 'Who the hell are you' Sayera heard Rebekah's voice as she turned around to face her . Rebekah staggered backwards with a shocked expression on her and her eyes widened 'Sayera' said Rebekah. 'Hi becks how have you been. Its been really long' said Sayera.

Caroline looked at the figure coming in front of her, then she started at her phone as Bonnie's words and its meaning echoed in her mind. _This is Klaus and not Tyler _thought Caroline. She felt her legs weakening as she clutched the chair beside her to give her some strength. _Now I understand everything_ thought Caroline as she saw him put a plate of barbeque wings on the table _that_ _is why he was looking at me like that the whole day. That is what I have been trying to tell him that he was looking at me like Klaus does. Like I am some ancient monument that he is about to discover. Now I know why _Caroline thought.

'I thought you were going to set the table' said Klaus with a warm smile. Caroline muttered some inaudible words. _What I am supposed to do, should I run like my friends asked me to. Obviously Klaus was upto one of his schemes and her friends had come to know about it and were trying to rectify it. I have to stall him until they correct whatever Klaus has done _thought Caroline. 'I thought we should skip the dinner' said Caroline. Then she mentally scolded her self for saying that . _Why out of all things she had to say_ _that _thought Caroline. But instead of seeing the typical smirk on his face, Caroline saw something else that shocked her , a worried expression.

' I I reaaly have to go' said Klaus stammering. Caroline immediately hugged him and said 'please for sometime'. Then after a few moments she felt his strong arms around her and the similar feeling of safety she felt a few moments ago came back to her. 'I am sorry but I really have to go' said Klaus running his hand down her hair and not breaking the embrace. It was Caroline who did that. _Now there is only one way _ she thought.

'Fine then kill me' said Caroline. A shocked Klaus muttered 'What'.

Klaus looked at her in complete shock 'Yes' continued the girl he had come to fancy beyond reason ' the only way you will get to complete the evil scheme you have up your sleeve is if you kill me. Because if you don't I wont let you leave' said Caroline. Klaus looked at her eyes again but he couldn't see the warmth and love in them that had been seeing the whole day. _She knows_ he thought as that realization dawned on him. 'How do you know' asked Klaus.

'That is not important, what is important that I wont let you leave not if you kill me' Caroline said with a heavy voice. 'You know I cant hurt you' said Klaus.

'Don't you dare stand there and pretend that you care about me. If you truly cared you wouldn't have killed the man I love' said Caroline now crying unable to control her tears that she had been holding back. 'Don't worry love, your good for nothing boyfriend is alright' Klaus said bitterly. 'Do you think I am stupid, when bonnie switched your bodies Tyler went into your's and your body got staked and burned. So that means Tyler…'Caroline trailed off. Honestly even Klaus did not know if Tyler would be alive. He knew Bonnie will be able to save his body by a spell but whether the spell would work for Tyler's spirit as well he didn't know.

Klaus fought the urge to take her in his arms and console as Caroline continued sobbing ' 'I had accepted his fate that day in the cave but not like this' said Caroline as a sudden realization hit her like a wave hits rock. _The cave, the kiss, it was Klaus_ thought Caroline. 'You kissed me' said Caroline.

'Caroline I I' stammered Klaus as he shut his eyes and opened them again.

'How dare you take advantage of me like that' said Caroline as she raised her hand to slap him for his audacity before Klaus caught it.

'Be careful Caroline I could have done a lot more than kiss you this entire day but I didn't because I respect you, honor you, cherish you' said Klaus. 'Oh please' said Caroline pulling her hand from his grasp 'you are incapable of caring about anyone but yourself. You are so self absorbed that you don't even see the destruction you cause around you and you want me to believe that you care about me'

'Fine if that is what you think about me then fine have it your way love but now I have to leave' said Klaus with a hurt expression on his face. Suddenly Caroline came in front of him and said 'over my dead body'. Suddenly Klaus's hands went to her neck as he pulled her closer. Her face beneath his face , she could feel his breath on her face. Their lips only inches apart as they stared at each other for a second as Klaus said 'I dont hurt things precious to me' said Klaus before disappearing. Caroline touched her neck where he had put his hands to pull her she could still feel his touch. _I just hope I was able to stall him for enough time_ thought Caroline as she stumbled to the ground thinking of the events of today.

Klaus walked towards Elena's house as he thought _I shouldn't have let myself get distracted by Caroline. Why don't I learn from my experience? I am the strongest creature alive in the world but she has the power to make me soo weak._ After having that hellish fight with Caroline Klaus had went straight to his home and found out that Rebekah had let Elena escape. Klaus wasn't in a mood to get into another fight with another blonde, so he had then rushed towards Elena's house to make sure Sayera couldn't complete what he thought she was about to do. But now as he stood outside Elena's window he knew he was too late. He could see Elena's body on the couch holding and Sayera holding her hands in her hands as the words of the age old prophecy echoed in his mind

_When the Petrova bloodline will complete the circle of darkness it will be the beginning of the end of the great was of darkness._

At that moment he knew that Sayera was going to make Elena a, _Kshatriya._


	8. 1012 part 2

_Again this is in continuation of the prologue_. _Please don't forget to click the blue button below and review_

1012 part 2

'So. How am I still alive?' asked Tatia to Sayera walking into Sayera's room. They had escaped that cursed town just yesterday and Sayera had performed the spell to make Tatia a Kshatriya so that she could live; now they were at some inn thinking of where to go next. 'I thought my brother told you everything' said Sayera.

'He did but he was so excited to see me alive he couldn't be clear about what he was saying' said Tatia.

'You are now what I am a Kshatriya. In language of the great eastern mountains of Himalaya it means powerful fighters who honor duty and courage. But that was a long time ago before we were cursed.' said Sayera

'So this is a cursed species' said Tatia

'Of course that is why you are alive. When a Kshatriya king failed to honor his duty he was cursed that his soul and the souls of his descendants will be cursed to carry sinned souls with them, bear the pain they gave to others for eternity, hear the cries of the people they killed. Since then each Kshatriya carries a 1000 cursed souls with them. And every time they are at the end of their lifetime they can put one cursed soul in there body and live again. My spell can make the characteristics of the sinned souls in you dormant but the pain, the guilt, the dreams of how they spilled innocent blood will remain' said Sayera with tears forming in her eyes.

'So you gave me one of the sinned souls you carry to give me life' asked Tatia. 'Yes I did and I am sorry for that I would never prefer that kind of life for any one but I love my brother and I had no choice' said Sayera as he walked out of the room.


End file.
